


История одного «нет» для Клиффа Бута

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Death Proof (2007), Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death: Stuntman Mike, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Missing Scene Once Upon A Time In Hollywood, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Death Proof, Present Tense, Romance, Zoe Bell | Janet Miller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Краткое содержание: От ненависти до любви – один шаг, два фильма и двенадцать лет.Не краткое содержание: Каскадер Майк упоминал своего брата, каскадера Боба. Зато он НЕ упомянул, что "Боба" на самом деле звали Рэнди, а еще: что Майк с Рэнди — близнецы.
Relationships: Janet Miller/Randy Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	История одного «нет» для Клиффа Бута

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p_resident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/gifts).



> По внутрикомандной зявке.  
> Рейтинг за графическое описание насилия и умышленного причинения (мучительной) смерти. Между персонажами проведена параллель на том основании, что их играют одни и те же актеры.

_Этот ублюдок своё получит._

У Зои кипит в груди. _Сука_ , думает она с улыбкой, _какая сука, вали отсюда нахрен, уёбок, пока цел._

Спойлер: не цел. У Зои только пыль на зубах, но ей кажется, что она чует запах крови, вьющийся шлейфом за чёрным доджем. 

Запах трусости. 

Запах мести.

Этот урод виляет на дороге. С колесами порядок, просто рана дает о себе знать. Не так-то просто вести машину, истекая кровью, правда?

_Дави его, Ким!_

Сложнее, чем удержаться на капоте на полном ходу, а?

_Газу, девочка!_

Сложнее?!

_Сдохни, ублюдок!_

Он бежит от них, как зверь, почуявший более сильного хищника, он поджимает хвост и улепетывает в панике.

_Беги-и_ , шипит Зои про себя, сжимая стальную трубу в пальцах, _ты сдохнешь в муках._

— …и я очень надеюсь, что он после этого сдохнет в муках, Рэнди.

Джанет всё ещё была в грубых плотных перчатках, две прядки выбились из небрежного хвоста и упали на лицо. Она сдавила пальцами себе лоб (на коже остались следы пыли и масла), потом оперлась поясницей на столешницу и бессильно всплеснула руками. Рэнди безошибочно уловил посыл: чего ещё ты от меня хочешь?

Ему не хотелось с ней спорить. Не из-за каких-то там семейных правил или ещё какой чуши, просто Рэнди прекрасно понимал её чувства и даже капельку их разделял.

От этого было только хуже, потому что _рациональная_ часть твердила ему: так нельзя. Вы, вообще-то, работаете в кино, тут, конечно, можно просто так послать человека на хер, но зато тут нельзя разбрасываться ценными кадрами.

Клифф Бут, положа руку на сердце, был очень хорошим спецом.

Положа руку на сердце, вокруг него ходило много слухов, а вот доказательств как-то не водилось.

— Его так и не признали виновным, это что-то да значит… — напомнил Рэнди. Он не пытался убедить ни себя, ни её, он дежурно проговаривал всё то разумное и рациональное, что приходило ему в голову, хотя сам не верил ни единому слову.

Возможно, поэтому Джанет не злилась на него по-настоящему.

— Мне наплевать, Рэнди, — ответила она серьёзно. — Ты в глаза ему смотрел? Он ёбнутый, понимаешь? Ё б н у т ы й. Я за версту это чую, а знаешь, почему? Потому что я такое _уже видела._

Джанет ткнула в Рэнди пальцем и припечатала:

— И ты знаешь, _о ком_ я.

Он вопит от боли, когда его машина переворачивается. У него сломана рука и рассечен лоб. Он орет, но Зои едва слышит его за шумом собственной крови в ушах. Она чуть не свалилась с капота из-за этого ебаната, решившего поиграть с ними в салочки; в ней бурлит кровь, жжётся адреналин и вьются странные мысли.

Зои бьёт его стальной трубой по хребту (слышится хруст то ли костей, то ли битого стекла под ногами), потом бьёт ботинком в бок, затем замахивается ещё раз, ещё и ещё.

Ким стоит рядом, Ким тоже чудом осталась жива. Они едва не потеряли друг друга.

Они заслужили себе право на удар. 

И ещё удар. 

И ещё, пока его лицо не проваливается куда-то к затылку, пока нос и скулы не превращаются в однородное ало-песочное месиво, пока эта сука не перестает подавать признаки жизни.

Зои в запале бьёт каблуком, потом добавляет трубой. Железо увязает в разбитой человеческой каше, уродливо хлюпает и в итоге начинает течь и брызгать. Зои всё кажется, что он ещё жив. У Зои следы крови на лице.

У Джанет остались следы его губ на шее.

Каскадер должен быть отличным актером со спины, но она отлично играла и спереди. Ещё она секла в машинах, умело вязала ремни и довольно улыбалась, гордо вышагивая по будущему кладбищу техники. Довольно вышагивала по ковру после вечернего душа и неисправимо пахла риском, как бы ни пыталась отмыться после рабочего дня. Грех было бы не оставить парочку легких следов, они всё равно сходили к утру.

По обычному кладбищу, кстати, она тоже вышагивала гордо. Рэнди хорошо помнил её ошалевшее лицо, когда они встретились взглядами над могилой Майка. Было смешно, громко и страшно.

У Рэнди диагностировали перелом двух рёбер и множественные ушибы, и потом, перекатываясь с ней по кровати в шутливой борьбе, он не раз ловил себя на мысли, что очень легко отделался. Воли, злобы, азарта и сил у Джанет было на десятерых вне зависимости от времени суток, возраста или имени в паспорте.

К тому моменту как они обе выбиваются из сил, он мёртв, наверное, уже несколько минут.

— Сука, — выдыхает Зои, опираясь на трубу, и пинает тело ботинком.

— Вот сука, — соглашается вслух Ким, упираясь в колени.

Они блаженно улыбаются, и Зои треплет Ким по волосам. Зои не хватает воздуха, но она всё равно пробует толкнуть труп носком, пытаясь перевернуть. Безуспешно; слишком тяжёлый боров.

— _Сдох, паскуда._ — Зои вдыхает теперь через нос и пробует выпрямиться. Лижет сухие шершавые губы, но почему-то чувствует на них языком что-то влажное. 

__

— Вот помяни моё слово, — вдыхает она, восстанавливая дыхание, — я ублюдка и в следующей жизни найду, чтобы сделать ровно то же самое!

__

Ким опирается на капот и смеётся. Ей, наверное, голодно и жадно, и жарко, и страшно; Зои сама ощущает всё это разом, и чувства переполняют её легкие. Зои смеется и не может остановиться. Она растирает капли крови, попавшие на лицо, заливисто хохочет и разминает затёкшие пальцы.

__

И старается не думать о том, что будет дальше.

__

__

Рэнди молчит, когда говорит Джанет. Это её зона ответственности, она тут главная, она принимает решения. Если Джанет решила, что не хочет связываться с Клиффом Бутом, то Рэнди мало что может сделать. Не из-за каких-то там семейных правил или ещё какой чуши, просто зоны ответственности на работе для него так же важны, как и техника безопасности. 

__

Да и, чего греха таить, Клифф слишком напоминает Рэнди его самого.

__

И ещё больше — напоминает Майка. Посеревшего, себе на уме, с тёмной историей за плечами и личным пиротехническим Вьетнамом в голове.

__

Рэнди умеет ради эффектной сцены ходить по потрескавшемуся льду, по лезвию ножа или подпиленному суку, но вот потрескавшиеся люди в его компетенцию не входят.

__

Кроме Джанет, конечно.

__

Так что он просит Клиффа даже близко не подходить к его жене.

__

Потому что он не хочет думать о том, что может произойти дальше.

__


End file.
